


And those who give the orders are not the ones to die

by Amegrahu12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brainwashing, I decided to revisit Earth-X becuase, Nazis, Since COIE happened, Since COIE was so..., Torture, look im gonna be honest i don't even ship this, magic kryptonian heart disease that exists because plot, reasons, this is dark guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amegrahu12/pseuds/Amegrahu12
Summary: How Earth-X Kara came to be.
Relationships: Earth-X Kara Danvers/Earth-X Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	And those who give the orders are not the ones to die

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so most of you probably remember that Earth X was an alternate universe where the nazi’s won WWII. It’s… dark. This is... dark. I don’t even ship the romance happening in this but that’s what happened and I need to explain it because the writers didn't. Thanks for reading!

She does not know who these men are-- the ones in the black helmets and suits. The ones who pulled her from her pod. She does not know where they’re taking her. All she knows is that Krypton is gone. All she knows is that cold, empty silence. They speak to her in an unknown language, a loose garbled tongue that grates at her ears. They do not understand her either. But they get her name. And Kara Zor-El gets theirs. A tall man who speaks differently from the others is named Captain Lance, a middle-aged woman, Dr. Luthor.

(She will learn to fear that name. To know it means pain and cruelty. The day they give her the power Kara will give that woman a few lessons of her own. She will burn Lillian Luthor’s existence of the face of this planet.) 

They know she is from Krypton. She watches them and they watch her. A mutual distrust. She may not yet know what her biology makes her here, but they do. They do. 

…

She learns their language. They are shocked at how quickly she progresses, and she files that information. 

(They do not know how smart she is-- how smart her people were. They never will.) 

They take her saliva and her hair. They scan her body. They measure her heart rate, her breathing, her brain waves. Every test is overseen by cold-blue eyes. 

(Dr. Luthor was never one to trust her subordinates. Especially not with this. Not with her.)

They tell her that Kal-El was killed. Killed by weak-minded rebels who terrorize good German people. 

(It will be years until they tell her the truth. Until she finishes her training. Until she learns that Kal-El was weak. Until she learns he was found as an infant by a weak, traitorous family and raised to fight the fatherland. Until she learns he died a pathetic wreck, screaming as green fire burned through his veins.) 

They tell her she will be strong. They put her in a room where the walls glow faintly and make her skin crawl and her stomach twist. They take her blood, her tissue. They begin her lessons. They teach her the history of the fatherland. The glory of her new nation. The dirty blood of the weak, the communists, the colored, the homosexual, the jews. 

(Krypton did not have sexuality. Her family had been prospecting a daughter of Thar to be her match. She locks this knowledge with her intelligence. Buried and never to be found.)

She argues at first. It starts with harsh slaps that echo against the stone walls. Then aching strikes that crack bone. After two weeks--

(She thinks it’s two weeks. She can only judge by her meals and they are irregular.)

\--she tries to escape. She fails. The room they lock her in is cold and dark. The only light comes from that faint green glow that surrounds her everywhere. They give her no food for three days. 

(She is strong. She will be strong. She is not weak.)

She tries again. She fails. Again. 

Again.

Again. 

Again.

After the seventh attempt, she stops trying. 

… 

They put her in a cold room and take her clothing. If she fails to correctly repeat their statements with enough enthusiasm, they pour water on her. They do not let her sleep. 

She is so cold. 

She is so tired.

She learns. 

(She is not weak. She is not Kal-El. She will survive.)

She starts to believe. 

… 

Kara is 15 when she begins combat training. 15 when she kills for the first time. She does not know his name. He is another trainee, a promising one, and under this stone cage of green, they are evenly matched. At least, Kara is physically human. The fight is short and one-sided. She breaks his neck in under 6 minutes. She feels only pride.

(Late in the night she sees his face-- broken and bloody and staring. Kara sleeps with his eyes still haunting her dreams.) 

…

Kara meets Oliver Queen a few months later. He’s another trainee and a few years older than her, with hard eyes and harder fists. She beats him-- technically--, but it’s a hard fight, and when she has gotten him to the ground she falls next to him. The instructors rule it a tie and send both of them to the medical wing. It is somewhat redundant for Kara, removal from the kryptonite lined rooms is enough to start her healing. But they always check.

(She is their greatest weapon and they know it. They cannot risk she malfunction.)

He watches her with a quiet appraisal and she meets it in turn. He is her first failure, and she is his. 

… 

They train together often, their skills only on par with each other. Challengers do come, of course, but they are swiftly beaten and attention returned to the true rival. Extra training time turns to midnight sparring when the instructors tell them they are pushing too hard. Midnight sparring turns to-- Kara is unsure of what to call it, their meetings in the dark. They do not speak and rarely touch. 

(They know the world in which they live. To admit their terror would be treason, and their shared fear is the reason they find solace in each other.)

They sit together in the silence and the dark, drinking in the closest thing to human comfort they can get. 

(It is not enough. Even when they become the punishers themselves they cannot voice this known secret. Their fear forms a shackle around their throats, and they will die with the key still buried.) 

The clandestine meetings are their way to calm down, to relax. 

(Eventually, the silent sitting is forgotten. It becomes a way to blow off steam. They are not gentle with each other. They do not remember what gentleness felt like anymore.)

They know matches will be found for them, a child of high-ranking citizens and the fatherland’s greatest weapon. 

(They know they will be bred like cattle.

They know what they are doing is forbidden. 

They don’t care.)

… 

She graduates at 17, Oliver at her side. She doesn't know how many she has killed. The sounds of men screaming as she burns out their eyes is familiar to her now. She barely remembers the time before. 

… 

She is 18 when the experiments begin. 

They want her stronger, faster, tougher. Dr. Luthor floods her veins with light and power and pain. So much pain. Those cold blue eyes watch her writhe with barely concealed satisfaction. Kara loses her voice for a week, but she is stronger.

(Hidden in the dark of night, Oliver cradles her as she shakes and whimpers. He does not dare speak against orders, but he tries to be gentle.)

… 

Kara and Oliver are matched when she is 21. He has risen through the ranks like no other, some are already speculating he may reach fuhrer within the year. Kara is a top general, and her victories have reduced the rebels to a laughable, dirty group inhabiting old slums. 

(But she is sick. And she is only getting worse.)

… 

The rebellion is all but defeated, and aggressive military action is no longer required. 

(She was badly hurt on a mission in the old ruins of D.C. They cannot risk sending her into the field anymore, cannot risk anyone seeing.)

… 

Oliver reaches fuhrer. Kara pins a medal to his chest. 

(When they reach the safety of the car, Kara collapses, hands clawing at her own.) 

… 

They tell her she is dying. Her heart cannot handle the strain of the UV radiation they’ve been putting it through. If she does not find a replacement, she will be dead within 10 years. 

(She almost laughs at the news. How to find a heart transplant for the last surviving member of an alien species.) 

Oliver is frantic, desperate, indulging every half-witted rumor or possibility he can find. When Eobard Thawne tells him of the multiverse… 

(Kara has never seen Oliver cry. She sat with him at both his parent’s funerals. She watched him as they told her she would die. She even broke his femur once. But at this moment, with Eobard Thawne explaining that his tests to open portals have worked, she thinks he might.) 

… 

Looking at a reflection of yourself is never easy. Looking at a reflection of yourself who believes in everything you hate is just disturbing. She stares down at this woman and sees her own steely determination staring back. She does not understand her. 

(She cannot understand her. If she understands what then? She has suffered too much, survived too much to give in now. She is not weak. She is not weak. She cannot be weak.)

Her doppelganger escapes. Kara fumes. 

… 

They are fighting again. Unlike the others, she and her ridiculously naive counterpart fight high above the others. Unlike the others, this fight will end in the sky. 

(She is not weak. She is not weak. She is not weak.)

She feels the ache growing in her chest. 

(She is not weak.)

She knows Oliver is down there somewhere, much too far to save her this time.

(She is not weak.)

The ache spreads from her chest across her body. She feels it burn in her fingers and toes. 

(She is not weak.)

Her vision clouds. Her ears ring. She cannot remember which way is up.

(She is not weak.) 

She feels her doppelgangers arms around her. She cannot find enough thought in her mind to wonder why. 

(She is not weak.)

Vaguely, she wonders if this is what Krypton felt.

(She is not weak.)

She dies.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Greendogs56 for checking this over! I love them and you should all check out their work!


End file.
